


20% Cooler

by storyless



Category: Final Fantasy X, My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyless/pseuds/storyless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jecht, Auron, Braska, and Shiva. And they're ponies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20% Cooler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/gifts).



> Mostly drawn because Justira is awesome and deserves things, but also to roughly fill this Chocobo Down prompt: Auron, Braska, Jecht, in any combination. Romantic, platonic -- anything that showcases the close bond they have. If romantic, I would love first-time scenarios, but an established relationship is fine! However you work them, I'd love to see more about how Jecht takes to Spira and what he thinks of the fayth and summoning =)

In accordance with MLP lore, the cutie marks indicate their ~ultimate destinies~. So I guess pony Auron's life purpose is to be a nog-sodden lush. Works for me.


End file.
